The Great Locomotive Chase
by Dr.V Productions
Summary: Roy is now a General. The military, which has been losing trains like crazy in Briggs. Roy can become Fuhrer if he can solve the problem, and the plan is being prepared, except for one problem. They need a sniper as good as Riza Hawkeye. Roy won't let Hawkeye switch teams. Hawkeye does it anyways. Permanently.
1. Chapter 1

**The Great Locomotive Chase**

 **I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers. This is inspired by the song "Great Locomotive Chase" by Robert W. Smith. Apparently it was something that actually happened in the civil war.**

 **Summary: Roy is now a General. The military, which has been losing trains like crazy in Briggs. Roy can become Fuhrer if he can solve the problem, and the plan is being prepared, except for one problem. They need a sniper as good as Riza Hawkeye. Roy to let Hawkeye switch teams. What will Hawkeye do?**

 **Productions is proud to present,** ** _The Great Locomotive Chase_** **...**

 **Chapter 1:**

"At ease, Brigadier General,"General Armstrong commanded.

Hawkeye snapped her arm back to her side, standing stock still, face straight ahead, even though the General was sitting down.

"I don't suppose you came here because you finally came to your senses, and am going to help me execute my own plan, are you?"the General asked, legs and arms still crossed.

Hawkeye finally looked at her, relaxing her posture, before sitting in the seat across from the general. "What do you think?"

"Of course not… You're here just to help me execute Mustang's plan, and he'll get all the credit even though I did all the work, and he'll become Fuhrer,"Armstrong mused. "How did you get Mustang to finally agree to letting you go? And permanently too?"

It was true. General Mustang had thrown a fit. He'd literally told Fuhrer Grumman (who was retiring, which was the cause of all the political chaos in the first place) I quote, "Go to hell", when the Fuhrer had threatened him. That one, Hawkeye had to get him out of by begging Grumman at his house as his Granddaughter, and not Brigadier General. Which wasn't something she did often. She'd almost never talked to Grumman as a Grandfather, but rather a higher ranking boss.

"He doesn't know. He doesn't read his paperwork."

"Why would you _choose_ a permanent change? Perhaps you really have come to your senses?"Armstrong asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Once he becomes Fuhrer, he will need to find a wife. Having a woman as his right hand will only get in the way of that,"Hawkeye answered.

Armstrong's posture softened slightly, and she tilted her head. "Riza… I trained with you and Rebecca as cadets. That is way beyond what you would do for a boss."

"Can't I think of him as the boy who was my best friend before we joined the military? The boy who was apprentice to my father?"Riza asked, although it seemed she was asking herself more.

"It's dangerous to care too much,"the Ice Queen answered, her eyes pitying. Then her posture stiffened once again, guard going back up. "Back to business, since you are officially now under my command, I can promote you from Brigadier General to Lieutenant General."

Hawkeye didn't even hesitate. "Yes." The reason which she hadn't taken it, was that she wouldn't have been able to focus solely on guarding, protecting, and helping Roy. Now that she was here, she didn't need to keep declining the promotion that so many superiors had tried to give her.

 **This is a short opening chapter to a multi-chapter story. This happens post-brotherhood. I hope the characters aren't too OOC. As I said, this is based off of The Great Locomotive Chase, a song for bands (as in horns and stuff, and not the rock and pop bands) that I played in 8th grade. A lot of the stuff I write is personally tied to my childhood, whether through ideas or experiences.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Great Locomotive Chase**

 **I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers. This is inspired by the song "Great Locomotive Chase" by Robert W. Smith. Apparently it was something that actually happened in the civil war.**

 **Summary: Roy is now a General. The military, which has been losing trains like crazy in Briggs. Roy can become Fuhrer if he can solve the problem, and the plan is being prepared, except for one problem. They need a sniper as good as Riza Hawkeye. Roy won't let Hawkeye switch teams. Hawkeye does it anyways. Permanently.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Hawkeye stepped into the armory and scanned the guns. She immediately went for the one she saw as the best rifle. Just as Hawkeye grabbed the gun, a hand slammed into the wall next to the storage compartment, and a gruff voice growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing with my gun?!"

Hawkeye turned to look at somebody's chest. She looked upward to see a man of at least 6 foot 5, bulging with way too much muscle for a sniper.

Now, you must be asking, why is he being so rude to Hawkeye, who's now a Lieutenant General, which is right under General? Hawkeye wasn't wearing her uniform jacket because it was being embroidered with the insignia of her new rank. Therefore, in just her uniform pants, half the people had assumed she was a new cadet, with four pistols strapped to her body. (Of course, they didn't know she had two more, as well as one throwing knife in each boot.)

"The guns are first come first server. There is no assignment for the guns,"Hawkeye answered.

"The best sniper should get the best gun. Common sense,"the guy declared.

"Sure. If you think you're the best here, we can compete,"Hawkeye answered, without showing any emotion.

Now most every soldier, not just the snipers were watching, and half of them laughed nervously. It seemed everyone was afraid of the man in front of her. "Fine. We can take turns with this rifle,"the guy grunted.

"No need. I can beat you with one of my pistols,"the Lieutenant General answered.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Several minutes later, Hawkeye and the guy stood at one end of the mess hall, a crowd of soldiers behind them, five cans on a table at the other end of the cafeteria. And the mess hall was BIG. Way more than 95 feet long.

"I'm Smith, the best sniper next to Hawkeye in the East,"Smith said. "Whoever hits the most cans first is the winner."

There were six members of the sniping team total, all of which were behind Smith. Everyone jeered at Hawkeye, eyeing her.

A man and woman stepped up, cadets that looked just of age to join the military. They glanced at Smith nervously before the man said, "Please…. Don't do this."

The woman agreed, "We were newest before you came. He's really good at this, you can't cross him like we did. He took us under his command and we're like his dogs now."

Smith growled at them, and both of them seemed to shift slightly so that Hawkeye was between them and Smith.

One of the snipers stepped forward counting, "3, 2, 1, GO!"

While Smith already had his sniper rifle out, Riza had to pull her pistol out, but that practiced motion barely took her a second, whereas Smith needed time to aim, Riza had no need to, and could accurately guess where she need to aim just by glancing at her target. At least as long as it was under 150 feet.

Within 10 seconds, that it took Smith to aim and shoot two cans, Riza had taken out her gun, loaded it, shot three. Although everyone didn't know, Riza had gone easy. Meaning, she had been going extremely slowly at a turtle's pace compared to her regular speed. She could easily fire 5 bullets casually in that time. And when she was actually trying, she could shoot 12.

Smith roared, "That's it, Cadet! I've had enough with you! I wasn't even going hard on you and you were CHEATING! YOU-..."

He trailed off and his face whitened as he saw over Riza's shoulder, somebody in the doorway. That somebody walked forward, heels of the military boots clicking.

Everyone snapped to attention except Riza. She simply turned around with an expressionless face, and greeted with a nod of her head, "General Armstrong."

Armstrong tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement before turning to Smith. "You do realize, Captain… That you are talking to Lieutenant General Riza Hawkeye like a Cadet?"

The Ice Queen did not show any anger. She simply looked amused as she watched Smith's reaction of panic and terror. Then, after taking in his reaction, she cunningly turned to the cans which were shot.

"What is this? Child's play? No. This won't do under my command. You need a living person to fight against to prove you skills!"Armstrong jeered. "No. That really won't do. To test your skills and ability to fight under my command, both Hawkeye and Smith, you will fight against me."

Armstrong looked at Riza as she said this. Something in the cunning grin of Armstrong's Riza recognized from their cadet years. Riza nodded, pulling an a smirk of her own, and turning on Smith as well. "Yes. Captain Smith, what do you think?"

Smith looked like a cornered dog, and some may have argued they heard a whimper from him as he nodded, because he really had no other choice.

"Alright. Whoever can get me in lesser time wins,"Armstrong announced, walking to where the cans were.

"Hawkeye first! 3,2,1-..."

The General had no need to continue, because Hawkeye had already reloaded her gun and started shooting. Armstrong whipped out her sword, deflecting them as fast and strategically as Hawkeye, who was shooting as far as the sword was each time as she could, all the while remaining random.

On it went, Armstrong whipping around to deflect each perfectly aimed bullet. Hawkeye fired the last of the pistol she was using, dropping it onto the ground while each hand reached for two of the 3 visible ones left, starting to shoot with both hands. Finally, Olivier moved from place, jumping, running, ducking, dodging, and dashing behind cafeteria tables to dodge and deflect bullets, but she didn't charge at Riza yet, because she knew if she did so, she'd never be able to dodge all the bullets Riza would very accurately and rapidly shoot. Why? Because they'd done this before. With paintballs.

Riza pulled her last visible hand gun out with her left hand, but reached for another strapped to her leg, continuing the intolerably loud, fast, and explosive hail of fire on General Armstrong, pretty much destroying the the cafeteria, which wasn't good, considering the supply trains were still being stolen near the border. And Fort Briggs was still under-supplied.

Discarding the two guns, she reached for the last one with her right hand, shooting one only, Olivier Armstrong finally started advancing while Riza shot, so that it actually looked like she was dancing around the tables with her uniform coat whipping around her.

Then...Riza's gun ran out of bullets. She dropped her gun, and dropped to the ground, as if to reach for one of her dropped guns and reload, and everyone held their breath as General Armstrong charged at Riza, but then Hawkeye jumped back up, pulling throwing knives from each boot, throwing them at a startled General. Before the General could shift her charge due to the momentum, the throwing knives hit the blade of the sword so that it twisted in a way that forced the General to drop her blade.

Hawkeye and Armstrong stood, breathing hard, staring at each other, reaching a conclusion threw their staring contest.

"That was fun,"Hawkeye shrugged as she bent down to pick up her guns.

"Interesting. I actually did better than usual…"Armstrong mumbled. Then General Armstrong asked Smith commandingly, "Are you sure you still want to compete?"

Smith shook his head wildly.

Armstrong snapped her finger and one of the soldiers who had followed her in stepped up to Riza, who was putting her guns back into place, handing Hawkeye her uniform jacket. Hawkeye nodded in appreciation before standing up and pulling it on. The General started walking out and Hawkeye started to follow, but then she looked back at the two who had tried to warn her.

Loudly and on purposely, she asked, "General, since I've been promoted, don't I need some people to help me?"

Armstrong turned around with one eyebrow raised in question, but still answered, "Yes… I suppose you do. Do you have somebody in mind?"

Hawkeye nodded to the young man and woman. "Them,"she answered, before walking out, not even waiting for Armstrong.

 **To be honest, I love the character of Hawkeye.**

 **-Dr.V**


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3:****

 **"** **WHAT?!"General Mustang roared.**

 **"You didn't know Hawkeye went to Briggs...?"the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong asked, face sympathetic. "Almost everyone but your team knew she got permission from the Fuhrer to go so she could get you credit."**

 **Roy's voice sounds small this time as he says, "Damnit Hawkeye. You're supposed to be by my side, guarding me."**

 **Boots click audibly, announcing the person's arrival before Mustang and Armstrong could even see him. Fuhrer Grumman signals for the guards to wait for him outside the doors and walks in** **with Black Hayate in his arms** **, closing the doors behind him as he asks,** **"** **So y** **ou expect the Lieutenant General to always follow you around like a** **guard** **dog** **protecting a frightened boy** **?"**

 **Armstrong and Mustang snap into a salute, chorusing, "Fuhrer Grumman!"**

 **Grumman waves them off. "At ease."**

 **"** **No, sir. Of course not. I can protect myself,"Mustang answered.**

 **The Fuhrer turns to Armstrong, "I need to talk to Mustang alone."**

 **"Yes, sir!"Armstrong bellows with a twinkle, snapping into a salute and retreating out of the room, closing the door behind him.**

 **Bringing his voice down in the case of easedroppers, Grumman sits down in the chair across from Mustang's waving for Mustang to sit too. Without regard for the papers on the desk, Grumman places Black Hayate on it and commands for the dog to sit. It obeys.**

 **Well if I were Black Hayate I'd obey too after getting trained by Riza... who used guns to discipline.**

 **"** **Lieutenant General Hawkeye asked me the favor of placing Black Hayate under your care when she asked me to sign the transfer approval documents,"Grumman said, saying nothing else and raising an eyebrow as if waiting for Mustang to say something else.**

 **"** **Thank you for dumping Black Hayate with me, Fuhrer,"Mustang said in a bitter tone.**

 **Grumman sighed and shook his head. He hadn't expected Mustang to break down, but being angry and resentful?**

 **"** **Mustang... I can't deny you're a great leader. You treat your subordinates well. But that's the point. You always treat everyone as your subordinate. I'm going to be honest, and forget I'm your Fuhrer for five seconds, and just be Elizabeth Hawkeye's Grandfather. You treated her as a comrade, a subordinate. So she acted like a subordinate. She gave her everything to help you get to where you wanted.** **Maybe the military life makes it hard. But I approved the transfer because I wanted to teach you a lesson of taking what you want,"Grumman finally says to him.**

 **Then without a word, Fuhrer Grumman gets up and leaves, leaving Mustang looking down into his lap, hair covering his face and Black Hayate giving a small whimper as the dog cocks its head to look at its new owner.**

 **"Riza..."General says after a while. Then he gets up to the white board in his room for planning, flipping it over.**

 **A checklist of all his plans. Becoming Fuhrer. Making Riza Reischfuhrer so she wouldn't have to leave his side. All their life Riza had follow him. Never had she ever told him her dreams. Always his dreams had dominated completely. Riza was the one who had given him his abilities as an alchemist, the ability to climb up the ranks.**

 ** _Riza, come back. Come back to my side, please._**


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4:****

Lieutenant General Riza Hawkeye stands adressing a group of 12 men and women. Her new subordinates stand on each side of her.

Over the last week, they'd gotten smart, following Hawkeye around to avoid getting picked on by Smith. Siblings Kyle and Kara weren't annoying either. They treated Hawkeye as a genuine friend.

On the other hand, by now even Major General Armstrong had gotten wiff of the fact taht General Mustang had thrown a complete fit when he'd found out Hawkeye indeed not on vacation but had transferred permanently. She had even seen fit to report this to Hawkeye with a raised eyebrow one day when Hawkeye was reporting to her.

"Today we will be carrying out an operation to catch the leader of the gang that is capturing our supply trains. We have reports from witnesses that the "boss" personally helps captures the trains in case "somebody messes up". Thirteen of you will be placed on different parts of the train as civilians. I will be taking Smith with me to a classified place where we will be taking out the engine car with our sniping. Let me get this clear. Positions are solely based off of skill,"Hawkeye breifs. She adds the last part, and glares at Smith. She didn't like Smith as a person, but there was no denying that besides Hawkeye, nobody could par or surpass Smith's skill.

"Are there any questions?"Hawkeye prompted. This is met with silence. "Very well. Operation Femme Fatale* is now officially in action. Let's move out."

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"The train has been captured,"the radio earpiece in Hawkeye's ear crackled to life.

Hawkeye slowly breathed in a scathingly icy breath of air and let it out slowly. Whether or not she succeeded would determine whether or not General Mustang would get the credit for this mission idea and get promoted to Fuhrer as her Grandfather stepped off the position.

Hawkeye eyed Smith. His eyes were trained on the rails in front of them. Soon the train came chugging into view. "Now! Everyone's in position! We can't keep them from getting to the engine for long!"somebody shouted into the radio over sounds of chaos through the radio.

Hawkeye pulled the Type 97 20mm AT Rifle closer to her, aimed, and then shot.

1 Second.

2 Seconds.

3 Seconds.

4 Seconds.

5 Seconds.

Bam! The train keeps chugging on. But the link is broken and the rest of the supplies stay in place in the valley. Over the plain of white fields, Armstrong's soldiers pop up and charge all, surounding the train.

Behind Hawkeye a raspy voice said in glee, "The boss ain't dumb. We gotchu. And we can negotiate you back if we've got soldiers."

Hawkeye glanced at Smith, with his radio in hand and caught completely off guard. Smith was big. But the two men were bigger. "RUN SMITH!"Hawkeye screamed, whipping around and shooting her second and extra bullet into the man closer to Smith.

He looks at her. Catches her eye for one second. And something clicks in him. If he doesn't run, he's as dead as Hawkeye. With that he sprints through the snow and stumbles. The last guy leaps for him but is too slow, then whips out a gun and whips around to Hawkeye. Hawkeye slams the butt of her rifle into his head, knees him, shoves the gun at him and takes off at a sprint. Smith was the one who had all the explosives and grenades and second rifle. Hawkeye never came unprepared. As she ran for it, she pulled out a pistol.

The man was close behind. He shot. Hawkeye screamed. She the wound around her rib and stomach but kept running. But her vision was blurred from the pain and she was weak. She didn't see the pit in time to stop sprinting. Hawkeye slipped and fell into the pit. The were crunches that came after her. But they kept going through the forest.

That was the last thing that Hawkeye noted before she lost consciousness.

 _*_ _Femm_ _e Fatale -_ _an attractive and seductive woman, especially one who will ultimately bring disaster to a man who becomes involved with her._ _(Language of origin: French)_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers. This is inspired by the song "Great Locomotive Chase" by Robert W. Smith. Apparently it was something that actually happened in the civil war. All rights reserved and used with no consent.**

 **Summary: Roy is now a General. The military, which has been loosing trains like crazy in Briggs. Roy can become Fuhrer if he can solve the problem, and the plan is being prepared, except for one problem. They need a sniper as good as Riza Hawkeye. Roy won't let Hawkeye switch teams. What will Hawkeye do?**

 **Chapter 5:**

Riza wakes up and sits up quickly, expecting to still be in the ditch she fell into. She sat up, attempting to be ready and alert, for her vision to swim. Around her was all the all around brightness and whiteness of a hospital.

A nurse turned around and spotted her, "Miss, you can't get up like that yet! You must get back down!"  
Riza's head swam but she forced herself to focus. _Miss? Why aren't they addressing me as Lieutenant General?_

A middle aged man hurries in as Riza's vision blurs even more. The nurse turns to her again, "Miss, your family is here!"

 _Family? Who is this imposter?_ Riza quickly jumps off the bed and to her feet. She attempted to get ready and into position to kick him in the crotch if the imposter got too close, but when she leaned back on her right leg, it didn't support her weight and pain shot up her leg and she felt herself falling. Pain in her ribs, pain in her leg, and then she seemed to register pain pain fogged up her brain. She had no strength to catch herself from falling.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Riza woke up again once again to the bright lighting. A man sat beside her bed with a confused look on his face.

"Who are you, you imposter?"she glared from her spot, knowing she was probably in no condition to move.

"I'd like to ask the same of you,"the man retorted. "Why does your identification say Riza Hawkeye? That is impossible!"

"You have no right to tell me it is impossible for me to be named what you I am named,"Riza hissed back.

The man eyed her up and down. "Our mountainous town is small. I couldn't have possibly missed you. Berthold's family died a long time ago. We lost contact with all of them all at once. We were told his wife died so we assumed they all died."

Riza's eyes widened. That was her father's name. From when Riza could remember, he never mentioned family. When Riza had brought letters to him after her mother's death, he had told her not to read them and quite simply burned them.

Her eyes softened. Any relative of her obsessed father was quite unfortunate. To even be related to him, for blood relations often made people care about them, and that... caring about Berthold Hawkeye was a hard thing on any person indeed. Riza knew that well, being his daughter.

"I am sorry. He told me to burn all the letters after my mother died. He got obsessed with work. He never mentioned a family,"Riza answered slowly and cautiously.

The man slowly looked her up and down. "My father has been hoping against hope for contact once again... I will ask for a DNA test to be done... I don't suppose you have money either, considering the state they found you in. Probably a burglar of some sort. But you don't know how his eyes lit up when he heard that there was a 'Hawkeye' in the hospital. I will pay for your bills for his sake."

He got up and started walking out.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

A week later, Riza hobbles after the man in crutches out of the hospital. She is bound in loose clothing he brought for her.

"I can't believe the DNA test came out positive... My name is Steve Hawkeye. Berthold was my brother,"he introduced himself and then quickly added, "be careful on those crutches, the ice is slippery around here. You don't seem like somebody who's used to the climate of the Briggs Mountains."

Riza's understanding of her past changed. _So this whole time he didn't contact his family? Why? Was mother's death so bad that he shunned even his family?_

They trudge through the snow for about twenty minutes. Off the path are clusters of log cabins, with about three feet of snow everywhere off the crude dirt pathway which was also quite crudely shoveled.

Finally he turned and led Riza into a particularly big cluster. Unlike all the other clusters, there was one slightly larger stone house. Steve turned around to face Riza, "Welcome to the Hawkeye cluster of homes. Come. Dad lives in the biggest one. We all go there for each meal because it keeps him happy that he gets to see his family in between all this alchemy research."

Hawkeye frowned. _Her grandfather had the ability to do alchemy as well? If father's family was all here, why'd he move to the rural more southern part of Amestris?_ Riza cursed herself internally. She should've shunned her curiousity and demanded to return to the army. She was in no state to fight although she had retained her pistol and holder as well as the knives in her boots. But there was no way to prove she was of military personel because she was in all black for the mission. This could be a capture or ambush, or a kidnapping for money. She hadn't seen anyone so far.

Riza eyed the cabins all around her. If this really was an ambush then she was probably already surrounded. Her best option for now was probably to comply. She followed Steve into the stone house, still cautiously analyzing her surroundings.

 **A/N: Haven't written in a while, kind of rusty and short. Sorry. Hope at least somebody enjoyed this.**


End file.
